familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Goodenow 1570 List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants and cousins of Thomas Goodenow (1570-1617), father of two young English brothers that help settle early Massachusetts Bay Colony. Children & Grandchildren * Edmund Goodenow (c1611-c1688) * Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666) Family Trees * Dexter Esty 1791 Immigrant Ancestors * Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors * Eli Whitney Immigrant Ancestors * Brigham Young Immigrant Ancestors A * Aldrin, Edwin "Buzz" (1930) - ( MGMoon, JERoss, LERoss, ERoss, WRoss7, WRoss6, DRoss, MGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - Astronaut, moonwalker, fighter pilot veteran of the Korean War. He went to space on the Gemini 12 and Apollo 11 space missions, becoming the 2nd person to ever walk on the moon. B * Barnes, Asa (1756-1812) - ( FBarnes, DBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - Private in 1775 Marlborough Minuteman Company marched to stop British. * Barnes, Daniel, Capt (1736-1813) - ( DBarnes1, JBarnes, AGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - Capt of company of Minute men who marched 19 Apr 1775, but arrived after skirmish was over. Commissioned Captain 25 May 1775, served in 15th regiment. * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( MRice, BRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow, TGoodenow1) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * Esty, Constantine (1824-1912) - ( DEsty, GFMorse, OMorse, MWalker, SGoodenow, JGoodenow, EGoodenow, TGoodenow1) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts (Republican) and chief tax assessor during the Lincoln and Johnson administrations. * Esty, Alexander Rice (1826-1881) - (brother of Constantine) famous architect known for designing many Gothic Revival churches in New England, however his work also encompassed university buildings, public buildings, office buildings, and private residences across the Northeastern United States. F G * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( BYoung, JHYoung, EHayden, JHayden2, EGoodenow, JGoodenow, EGoodenow, TGoodenow1 ) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. H * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, SGleason, JGleason3, JGleason2, MRoss, MGoodenow, EGoodenow, TGoodenow1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. S W * Blake, Eli W, Sr (1795-1886) - ( EFWhitney, EFay, MMiles, SCMiles, SGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - Inventor * Blake, Eli W, Jr (1836-1895) - distinquished scientist. * Eli Whitney (1765-1825) - ( EFay, MMiles, SCMiles, SGoodenow, TGoodenow2, TGoodenow1) - Inventor of the cotton gin. Y * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( BYoung, JHYoung, EHayden, JHayden2, EGoodenow, JGoodenow, EGoodenow, TGoodenow1) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - LDS Apostle * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. Category:Descendancy lists